Finn Belial
Finn Belial is a male protagonist appearing in The Trihexa King. Finn is a devil from the Belial Clan, a family of Pure Blood devils and is very famous in the Underworld for being the Strongest of the Golden Children. He is a 3rd year student and President of the Water Polo Club and the Water Volleyball club at Kuoh Academ. He earns the nickname "Emperor" at the school which he find amusing because his cousin owns that nickname for being number 1 in the Rating Games. Appearance Finn Belial is a handsome young man with spiky red hair and blood color red eyes. He has a lean and toned body and is usually seen in the male Kuoh Academy uniform during school hours. He always wears a red scarf around his neck. During after school sport clubs he is usually seen in red swim trunks and during Rating Games/when fighting he usually wears a normal tank top with a red undershirt and black pants. Personality Finn Belial is shown to be very strong being able to go on par with Sairaorg all the time while they were growing up. He, with the help of Sairaorg and Rias were able to defeat a Hydra. He is well respected for his strength even among the older devils. He is well loved by the other devils his age and the younger devils for his kindness but the other older devils and Kale Belphegor dislike this because they think it makes him weak. Finn has a fascination with fairies and all things fairies including Fairy objects, magic, and their history even going as far as to turn Faye; the daughter of Oberon into his queen. Finn has deep love and admiration for his cousin and trains to be like him spending his time perfecting the Worthless clan ability. He has shown to be able to temporarily nullify the regenerative abilities of a Hydra. He also is shown to have a close relationship with Yusei who he sees as his younger brother and Sairaorg who he says is his best friend. He has a obsession with the color red and jokingly says "because it reminds him of the blood of his lost ancestors". When his queen gets angry at him or he's trying to get out of doing work he usually goes over Sairaorg or Yusei's house and calls it "Secret bro time" where they just play video games all day and Finn tries to avoid people that would make him do work like Ajuka, Sona, and Seekvaira. History Born from the rich and talented Belial Clan Finn attended the Rating Game School with Yusei, Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, and all their other friends when they were younger. After meeting Yusei he had a fascination with him and told him Lord Gremory's and Venelana plan to get him to marry Seekvaira and even told Yusei about the Trihexa fragment inside of him. Finn along with Sairaorg and Rias saved Yusei's life from a Hydra that Kale tried to use to kill him. During the same interview he becomes a "Golden Child" along with the other kids. Before moving to Kuoh Academy during the year time skip he was the last one to speak to Yusei before Yusei left to go train with Tannin in the Dragon Valley. Powers & Abilities Demonic Energy: Being a pure blooded devil and from a talented family he has excellent demonic energy control * Worthlessness: As a member of the House of Belial, Finn is able to temporarily nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must touch the person with his hand and understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." Fairy Magic: His fascination in fairy magic led him to study it and he focused all his time creating his own art called "Fairy-Demon Magic" which involves combining his demonic energy with fairy magic Hand to Hand Combat: He is shown to have a lot of strength always being able to go hand and hand against Sairaorg when they were young. Being part of the four (himself, Sairaorg, Cerina and Kale) of the Golden Children to be close combat types and not magic types (with the only exception being Yusei who is a sword type. Equipment Fairy Blade: A blade given to Finn by Oberon as a thanks for giving his daughter a path. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Trihexa King